


you and me (and the world goes boom)

by TyphoonMonsoon



Series: the thrilling adventures of dom jungwoo [3]
Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Yukhei is a panicked gay, mentions and implications of sexual content, new years fic, non sexual acts of dominance, non sexual use of the word daddy, soft dom Kim Jungwoo, sub wong yukhei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-19 13:49:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22045240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyphoonMonsoon/pseuds/TyphoonMonsoon
Summary: Jungwoo tags along on WayV’s NYE trip. Lots of fluff and (with maximum effort) minimal chaos ensues.AKA: Jungwoo is a soft dom, Yukhei is a baby, WayV is his supportive family, and this could never happen irl.AAKA: the fic to prove I don’t just write luwoo smut, but also proves I’m a sucker for non sexual acts of dominance.
Relationships: Implied Qian Kun/Liu Yangyang, Kim Jungwoo/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Series: the thrilling adventures of dom jungwoo [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557673
Comments: 3
Kudos: 95





	you and me (and the world goes boom)

**Author's Note:**

> not @me writing a rushed nye fic in two days fueled by upset

The door before him opens and Jungwoo has a split second to brace himself before his six foot tall boyfriend clings onto his shoulders like an overgrown koala to its mother, the force sending both of them stumbling in a fit of giggle. Jungwoo wraps his arms around the taller's back, breathing in Yukhei's scent and engraving it to his brain. "Hi, Xuxi."

The said man's reply is muffled by Jungwoo's neck before a kiss is planted to the skin there and he pries himself off, hands lingering on Jungwoo's sides. "I've missed you."

Jungwoo smiles at the whine. "I know. I've missed you too, but let's get inside, yeah?"

"Oh, right." Yukhei snatches his luggage before he could protest and widens the door to welcome him. "Feel right at home, hyung! Watch out for the devils who stay next door though."

The hotel room is spotless, sheets yet to be ruined. Yukhei's fit for the new year's party lays on the duvet, ironed and pristine. It consists of a white button up and a set of silk suit along with its silk trousers and tie that are sure to fit Yukhei just right. Jungwoo imagines his boyfriend in it and yeah, he's definitely liking the chances of them spoiling the sheets by the end of the night. 

It's only fortunate that Yukhei succeeded in begging for their manager to let Jungwoo tag along in secrecy, so long they stay careful of prying eyes and cameras. It's also fortunate that WayV is odd-numbered. And if the rest of the team offered them to room together (with some teasing and knowing looks), then they're fortunate to have them as friends, too.

Watching Yukhei excitedly showing him the skyline outside their balcony, Jungwoo smiles in content. Being with his baby for the moment is a well-deserved treat for a rough year.

—

"Hyung, have you seen my ring? The one with the tiger on it?" Yukhei asks for what feels like the third time tonight. 

They're finally getting ready for the event after Jungwoo had met the rest of WayV and the couple took a quick nap. Yukhei had came out of the bathroom in his suit and styled hair looking so glorious Jungwoo took a moment to gape in admiration, at which Yukhei grinned, flattered.

Jungwoo is quick to spot the silver jewelry on the bedside table and approaches Yukhei to grab his hand. "Index finger?"

His boyfriend recovers from surprise, delight blooming on his face when Jungwoo guessed right. "Yeah."

The older slips the band around Yukhei's finger and the latter holds his breath. They both know what it looks like. Something Jungwoo sees in romance dramas all too often, something Yukhei wishes they'll be able to do themselves one day.

Unfazed, Jungwoo retracts his hands with a knowing smile, leaving Yukhei a stuttering mess. "I uh—thank you. Um, let's meet them outside?" He turns on his heel and heads to the door.

"Wait.” Yukhei stops in his track. 

The Korean reaches for his tie and tugs it in place to fix the crease Yukhei didn't even notice was there. The gesture feels strangely intimate and domestic and has Yukhei shifting the weight on his feet in something akin to thrill. When Jungwoo deems the clothing tidy enough, he grins with satisfaction and rests his hand on Yukhei's chest. 

Their eyes lock. The world freezes in place. Yukhei is sure Jungwoo could feel his heartbeat through the layers of fabric, the tension in the air thick, knocking the oxygen out of Yukhei's lungs. Has Jungwoo's doe eyes always been so deep? 

He glances at his lips and as if on cue, they move together in sync like poles of different magnets to close the distance—much slower than Yukhei would like, eyelids fluttering as his arms find their way around Jungwoo's petite waist. 

Yukhei breathes in staccatos. "Woo, I—"

A loud rap at the door causes them to jump apart. 

"Ge, Jungwoo-hyung, ride's here!" Came Dejun's voice.

Yukhei collects himself and regulates his breathing, a barely noticeable flush on his face and a _very_ noticeable flush on his ears. 

Jungwoo smiles apologetically. "We can continue later?"

His stomach drops at Jungwoo's offer. Oh, yes. He'd definitely like that.

—

It's crazy cold outside. Jungwoo narrows his eyes when another gust of icy wind blows against his face, freezing his face. He huddles in his suit.  _Just a while longer_ ,  he thinks as he watches the group does some more moves onstage. 

The end of their performance comes faster than Jungwoo expected. Yukhei hops down the stairs followed by Kunhang. He's grinning brightly, making it hard for pride not to bloom in Jungwoo's chest. 

"Did you see that?"

Jungwoo gestures at the flat screen provided backstage. "You were great. As always."

Yukhei beams.

"Now go get changed before you get sick."

He skips to the changing room, Jungwoo quickly tailing behind him after Ten declared a ' _Woo, come to your hyung, let me hug you!_ ' 

Jungwoo grimaces. Not in that sweaty costume he won't.

—

They mingle in the elevated VIP lounge after that, waiting for the countdown while getting a good bird’s view of some more c-pop artists performing. Yukhei was just admiring the vocalist onstage when Jungwoo appears beside him with two small mugs in his hands.

"Against the cold," he offers one to him.

"You're heaven-sent."

Jungwoo giggles at the praise as Yukhei downs the hot chocolate. It's thick with a bittersweet aftertaste that has him smacking his tongue against the roof of his mouth.

"You have a little..."Jungwoo's hand reaches for his face. As he swipes his thumb across the corner of Yukhei's lips to clean the trail of chocolate, he notices a rare sight: the younger fidgeting with the hem of his suit.  _ Wong Yukhei is shy._

"Daddy?"

Jungwoo melts. "Yes, angel?" 

Yukhei leans into his ear. "Thank you for being here."

Jungwoo smiles kindly as Yukhei pulls away with a blush high on his cheeks. He looks so precious Jungwoo can't help but pull him back down by the back of his neck and steal the quickest of kiss, hand lingering where it rested when they part.

People cheer as Yukhei watches the stage monitor starts counting down from his peripheral vision, but he couldn’t care less when Jungwoo’s hand rubs his neck soothingly as he stares at him with pure adoration. To hell with what people think, here in the privacy of the lounge away from vicious prying eyes, Jungwoo pulls Yukhei closer, lips meeting his just in time for hundreds of fireworks to ignite the midnight sky, casting colors on their figures.

(Vaguely in the background, Yukhei hears Kun gasp. “Oh my god, what are you doing, Yang? Here, just watch the fireworks with me—“

“I can’t walk when you’re covering my eyes!”

Who sounds like Sicheng laughs at the scene unraveling before him.)

**Author's Note:**

> "Mnn I don't wanna!"
> 
> "Yukhei—just stay still—"
> 
> "Wanna cuddle you!"
> 
> Jungwoo scoffs with fond exasperation at his half drunk boyfriend. "Baby, you'll thank me tomorrow. You don't want the stylist noonas to scold you for not removing your makeup."
> 
> Pouting, Yukhei finally settles just long enough for Jungwoo to finish swiping the damp cotton all over his face. He sighs, relieved and satisfied, before kissing the pout off of Yukhei's face. "You owe me a morning blow for this tomorrow."
> 
> The younger hums, standing from the edge of the bathtub and burying his face in the crook of Jungwoo's neck. "I'd still give you one even if you hadn't removed my makeup anyway."


End file.
